Angel Of Mine
by arianrhod
Summary: A Juunanagou fic. A guardian angel. A glimpse on the past. A quest for the future. *The DragonBall characters belongs to Akira Toriyama.*


Angel of Mine  
Part One : The Beginning   
By Belladonna  
It was must have been late midnight when he emerged from the club. His staggering figure had so worried me. Any sign of him stumbling made my feathers stiffen. But I tag along beside him, concern of his condition. What if by any chance, he'd be involved with an accident? Or he might get picked by the bust-gangs who hang around in the alleys waiting for lone drunk with enough cash to satisfy their needs? Always the same answer came. I'll be there to help his way.  
  
Of course, the win would always make him gloat and smirk at his extreme powers. He'd never agree to me if I would have told him it was my luck that had helped him all the time. I know him so well. I know him as an arrogant boy, my mortal.  
  
Or maybe he could be considered as an immortal. Since the incident with Dr. Gero prying over his lifeless body, creating a so-called monster from a normal teenage boy, he was given an ever-lasting life. How I pity the world as they endure his living.   
  
I can't resist but smirked as he stumbled on the bus-stairs. It was rude of me, I know. As a guardian angel, I'm shouldn't - mustn't make fun of him. But it's too hard to avoid, that sinister side of mine.   
Like my mortal, I loved watching people been made fun of or being bullied. It gives me a satisfying feeling that I'm to be in a higher state than that unfortunate person. Yet I never felt sorry for any other mortal than mine. Even though how many times I tried to hate this boy who gave me a reason to work hard every day, he's always my concern. I worried if he didn't wake up after twelve hours of sleep. My heart goes to him when he had to make the choice to leave his sister and go his own way. I suffer with him when he gets punched up by any monsters that my luck can never run down.  
  
It's the bond between us.   
  
A natural thing for a mortal and angel to be bonding by feelings. But my bond with him isn't natural. It's slightly different from the usual care we angels felt for our mortal. I felt more than care; perhaps it's what mortals call love.  
  
Even though I don't quite understand the concept of love, I know my feelings for him are strong. And I tried very hard to forget but it just came on again much stronger than before. Quite sometimes, I'd get the urge to brush away a stray strand of his hair from his mesmerizing blue eyes. You could never imagine how hard it is to keep your hands of the most beautiful creature you've ever seen.  
  
He's tall with a body as lithe and slim as a cat, hair jet-black and soft that falls way down his chin and the most astonishingly beautiful eyes like pieces of azurite staring back at you. Of course he never did stare at me but I've seen how girls reacted as he randomly looked into their eyes.  
  
Right then, his hair was disheveled and eyes so drowsy he couldn't hold them open for a second. A had the urge to tug his tress to a neater look and slap his face awake but knew too well that to touch him is to create a displeasing electrical feeling that would send him jolting in pain. And I don't want to see him in pain.  
I waited as he fumbled for his coins for the bus fare and missed the coin slot a few times. My hand itched to direct his hands and get on the way home. Finally, he succeeded and mumbled a soft 'yes'. He had on a smirk as if he had won a battle as he flopped down on the bus seat across a pretty girl.  
  
I felt an annoying feeling that mortals call impatience when he winked at the girl. The girl blushed and smiled back a sickly sweet smile. I was revolted and he was delighted. He moved to sit beside the girl and for that moment, my mind went berserk. I felt like wanting to pin him back on his seat and order him to stay there till we arrive but its no use.  
  
As he started to walk across the small distance, I held out and invisible foot and he tripped. Right into the girls lap.   
The girl screamed and pushed him away. Shouting for help as she was deeply insulted by a drunk. I had a sinister smile as the bus stopped and my dearest mortal was kicked out into the cold pavement below. The driver spurted out some obscene curses that I intended to answer back equally but was cut short at the sound of my mortal barfing.  
Sure, it was disgusting, the smell and sight. Yet I can't help but let concern over-come me and soothed his pain by the help of my angelic powers. I eased his pain, clouded his thoughts with a happy feeling, avoiding the dark memories he always tend to remember at these lonely times.  
  
After emptying his whole load of alcohol at the sidewalk, he stood up and wiped his mouth with his sleeves. He breathed in an odor of his smelly discharge and shrugged. Turning directly towards me, he began to unzip his pants. I gasped at realization and turned away. I was aware that I was blushing red hot as he whistled away while spurting a fountain of urine near his vomit.   
  
Angels actually were allowed to see to their mortals personal members but I found it extremely unsuitable as my mortals a male and an incredibly beautiful one. I also think it's best I don't meddle with his sexuality as I do have feelings for him and the sight of him might haunt me.  
  
When he finally satisfied himself, I turned around and slowly drifted to him. He was staring at the stars right now. And I'm staring at him. He looked saintly in the silhouette of the moon, grinning upwards and softly gazing at the blinking stars.  
  
Suddenly, he took a lift in the sky and levitated quite high above the winds. I rose too and continued watching. The wind lashed and played with his hair. His eyes closed and a smile decorated his lips. Hands expanded as if greeting the wind, he hummed a soft song. I smiled in recognition. He's singing his favourite song and it had become mine a long time ago too.  
  
It was actually a lullaby he used to sing when he couldn't sleep at night at the age of five or more. His mother used to sing it for him and I enjoyed it too. She had a soothing voice that lulls ones eyes to sleep and invited happy dreams to him. She was a great help of mine.  
  
But she succumbed to death the night of his fifth birthday.  
  
I don't want to think about it. It depressed me as it did to him. Right then, he was singing it loud to the world as all the children slept tight in their little beds. Then I noticed a glimmer at his cheeks.  
My mortal was crying. My heart crumbled and I cried along with him, reminiscing his mother and past and all that has happened to him. No sweet memories to greet us, no joyful thoughts. Just sad memories of the past, present and what will become of the future. I ached to hold him in my arms, to soften his sobs, like his mother used to do. I wanted to be there for him physically as I am mentally.  
I realized at the moment, it was not he who is mine. But I am his, forever.  
  
  
He flopped into bed as soon as we reached home into the rising dawn. I sat on the rocking chair beside the bed, looking at him fondly. I felt like a mother watching her son sleep in a peaceful child-like slumber.   
  
I laughed at the silly thought. Childlike slumber? Yes, like a child who was well-known for his hyper-activeness sleeping in a bed too small for him. My mortal was a sleeper who would thrash about at a single sound in his sleep. I grimaced as I imagined what that girl on the bus would have thought at the sight of him right now.  
  
I am aware that my mortal needs a woman's care. But tell me, where can you find a girl who would endure living under the same roof with him? He's highly unpredictable with mood swings that could make a woman in PMS feel jealous of it. His tendency to drink himself to unconsciousness would make any woman blanch in disgust.  
  
I sighed loudly because I know any noise from me won't disturb him at all. What should I do to help him? Dear Lord, help me!  
  
The sight of him sleeping entertained me for awhile before I stood up to look out the window. It was a starry night, cloudless sky and a corn-blue moon smiling full-faced towards the sleeping inhabitants of Earth. I hoisted myself onto the window-sill, perched up there and staring at the beauty of this place the mortals call home. It is not as perfect as Heaven is, but tonight it looked so peaceful that I forgot how my mortal had helped in swaying the peace of nature for a while in the past.  
  
Mortal. Was he really still a mortal? I don't know. The only way to find that out is to try and kill him and that I would never have the heart to do. Mortal or immortal he be, he didn't deserve to be alone in this world. He should be looking up at the wonderful starry sky with a loved one by his side. He should be out with a group of friends, not drinking himself to unconsciousness to help forget his past. He should be having what his sister is having; a peaceful life with a family to take care and be cared by.  
  
I wish I could help him get what he deserved. I wish I could be next to him to guide him through. I wish I could be a friend by his side. I wish -   
Be careful what you wish for, Ariel. It might come true.  
  
Gabriel? Archangel Gabriel?   
  
No one answered but I was sure it was the voice of Gabriel. I pondered on the warning. Why should I worry about what I wished for? I'm already at his side, helping him through, guiding towards his destiny. Why should my wish change anything of the present?  
  
As I was thinking about these matters, dawn approached the sleeping Earth, shining it's blissful rays, inviting the songs of the morning birds, starting another day for the mortals in the world. A bird hopped onto the window-sill and sang it's sweet melody. I closed my eyes and smiled softly at the tranquility it's chirping song brought.  
  
A swish of white went past me, nearly hitting the bird in its way. A pillow thrown by my mortal. I grumbled at the insolence of a mortal who could not appreciate the beauty of God's makings. I turned around to greet the must be sleepy, grumpy, tousled face of my mortal. I stared at him with a glare that said I didn't appreciate what he did to the poor little songbird.  
  
And I realized he was staring right back at me.  
I hopped of the sill and sidled away slowly, trying to discern what exactly he was staring at. Maybe something behind me just then. But his eyes followed me in its surprised and curious look. I stopped on my way to the door. I didn't realize I was going towards it and felt foolish at the thought of running away from my mortal.  
  
He stood up swaying a bit from the after-effect of drinking. His hand went up to his head and he groaned softly. I could almost feel his migraine thumping in my head. Instinctively, I moved towards him in concern as I always did numerous times before.  
  
His battle-instincts caught me off guard as he swept his hand and pinned me to the ground, my wings tangled beneath me. I tried to kick him off but my robe was in my way. I heard a dismaying sound as I accidentally tore the robe in my struggles. I stopped and swore which surprised my mortal to see an angel - or so I seemed to him - to swear in an obscene way. But his surprised did not falter his grip. I was intrigued to find that his touch did not afflict any pain of an electrical jolt between us. I uttered my amazement as I looked at his gripping hands on my shoulder.  
  
He was obviously taken aback and let go of me instantly. His face was a picture of pure curiosity. I smiled a fairly motherly smile at a sign of vulnerability within him. A rareness in the arrogant mortal he is.  
He was still leaning on my wings, which hurt so badly. An angel's wings are surprisingly light and fragile. I winced as he shifted his weight entirely on my right wing.  
  
"My wing," I croaked in pain. He jolted away as he realized what damage he was doing. At least he had the mind to apologies to me, in a somewhat dazed way.  
  
"Who are you? WHAT are you?" At last, he spoke his question out. I smiled and dragged myself away from under him. I inspected my wing and found it without any serious wound. Tangled perhaps, but not wounded.  
  
So, this was what Gabriel warned me about. I smiled as I took in the sheer delight of having my wish came true. I looked back at my mortal and smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"I'm your angel."  
  



End file.
